How to love your first friend
by Swerera
Summary: C'est vrai qu'avant j'étais plutôt désagréable et associable mais au moins jusque là j'étais tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'ELLE débarque et foute le bordel, me faisant quitter le cocon brumeux, isolé certes, mais si confortable que je m'étais créé. SasuSaku, NaruHina plus d'autres pairing dont un surprise !
1. Je me fous des règles

_**Chapitre I**_

-'Suke, réveille-toi.

-Sas'ke, lève-toi. Tu crois pas que j'suis habituée depuis l'temps ? J'sais qu'tu dors pas...

-Sasuke !  
-... 'Chier, je lâche, stoppant ainsi cette comédie que je joue chaque jour afin d'échapper à cette torture légale qu'on appelle "l'école".

Tayuya -ma grande sœur adoptive- me regarde avec dédain avant de me balancer vaguement un "Toujours aussi poli le matin..." et de s'en aller de ma chambre. Pff... Elle peut parler celle-là.

Elle qui est la dernière à se gêner pour lancer des mots ou phrases vulgaires quand ça lui chante... Mais bon après tout c'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours connue, cela ne va pas changer de sitôt.  
Quand j'y pense, je me souviens encore de notre rencontre... C'était à l'orphelinat, à la suite d'un événement tragique qui a bouleversé ma vie : La mort de mes parents.

Ils étaient décédés lors d'un crash aérien alors qu'ils étaient partis en voyage d'affaires.  
Aucun survivant d'après ce que je savais. J'avais dix ans à cette période, Itachi - mon frère - en avait quatorze, presque quinze. Cela nous avait tous les deux brisés même si Itachi n'en montrait rien.  
Arrivés à l'orphelinat, nous avions fait la connaissance de Tayuya, onze ans et demi à l'époque.  
Vulgaire, garçon manqué et grossière, son tempérament m'avait quelque peu choqué étant donné qu'issu de la _haute_, je n'étais pas habitué à entendre ce genre de choses et encore moins sortant de la bouche d'une jeune fille. Cependant, mon frère avait vite sympathisé avec elle et comme je restais collé à lui, nous formâmes assez vite une sorte de trio inséparable.  
Nous étions restés à peine quelques semaines à l'orphelinat lorsque Kakashi Hatake, exerçant le métier de chirurgien nous adopta tous les trois. Voilà bientôt sept ans que nous habitons ensemble.

-Sasuke ! Magne-toi, putain ! Crie Tayuya.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.  
Bon. Avant que ma charmante sœur adoptive n'alerte tout le voisinage je préfère vite me préparer et attrape d'un geste mou l'uniforme obligatoire de mon lycée avant de l'enfiler négligemment.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine histoire d'avaler de quoi me remplir le ventre lorsque j'aperçois Itachi, une tasse de café à la main.

-'Lut.  
-Bonjour, me répond-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
-Il est où Kakashi ? Déjà parti au boulot ?  
-Ouais.

Bizarre. Lui qui n'est pourtant jamais à l'heure... Mon tuteur a cette fâcheuse tendance à arriver en retard où qu'il aille -sauf lorsqu'il a des opérations programmées. Et à chaque fois, il invente une excuse bidon pour s'expliquer du genre qu'il a aidé une vieille femme à traverser la rue (c'est sa préférée celle-là) ou encore qu'il a secouru un touriste aveugle qui ne retrouvait pas son chemin...  
Enfin bref.

Après avoir mangé une pomme, je me dirige sans plus attendre vers la porte d'entrée et la franchis après avoir lancé "A tout à l'heure" à mon frère aîné. Tayuya n'a même pas pris la peine de m'attendre. Ces derniers temps elle est nerveuse, enfin... Encore plus que d'habitude quoi. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé. Disons que j'en ai un peu marre de me faire brutaliser de la sorte dès le matin ; ça me saoule. Déjà que le lycée c'est assez chiant comme ça...

"Le lycée". Ce mot me donne la nausée. On dit que le temps c'est de l'argent n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien l'école aura été la plus grosse arnaque mondiale, tiens.

Soudain, après cette réflexion purement philosophique, je sens quelqu'un me bousculer. À croire que les gens savent plus marcher droit.

-Pardonnez-moi ! S'exclame à la hâte la personne qui vient de me pousser avant de se retourner brutalement et de reprendre sa course.

La seule chose que je puisse entrevoir avant qu'elle ne se retourne est ses yeux d'un vert clair et sa couleur de cheveux pour le moins... Spéciale. Du rose.  
D e.

Je savais déjà que les lycéennes d'aujourd'hui étaient..., _extravagantes_ mais de là à se teindre les cheveux en rose... À moins que ce soit une Kogal* ?  
En tout cas il serait temps que je presse le pas avant que je n'arrive en retard,... On dirait que Kakashi déteint sur moi...

Arrivé enfin dans la cour - et à l'heure - près de l'entrée principale, je me pose contre un mur, attendant patiemment que les autres élèves s'en aillent dans les classes. Et on dirait que j'ai pas fini d'attendre. Pour passer le temps, je passe rapidement en revue les clans qui se forment chaque année. Depuis le temps que je suis ici, je peux aisément tous les reconnaitre et les distinguer. Ça et leurs membres. J'ai surtout réussi à cerner les deux plus navrants, ceux qu'il faut éviter.

Le premier groupe que je déconseille d'intégrer et de fréquenter est incontestablement celui des Kogals, des filles toujours à la pointe de la mode mais qui d'après moi sont plus effrayantes et bizarres qu'autre chose. Ce "clan" compte pour membres;

-Karin Kotobuki (*); Une fille bizarre aux cheveux... Mais c'est vrai ça, à l'origine ils sont de quelle couleur ? Sûrement noirs comme la plupart des japonais je suppose. En tout cas, cette semaine ils sont rouge sanguin. Je dis « cette semaine » car la semaine passée, ils étaient bleus. Et la semaine d'avant ils étaient oranges. Pas rouge, pas blonds ; oranges. Ses cheveux sont « séparés » en deux parties. Une partie ébouriffée et une autre lisse et brillante. « C'est tendance » qu'elle dit... Mouais.  
Elle semble être la meneuse.

-Kin Tsuchi ; Une brune qui entretient une relation d'amie proche avec Karin. Très branchée mode également mais heureusement pour les pauvres âmes sensibles comme moi, elle s'abstient assez niveau coiffure et a gardé la sobre couleur qu'est le marron pour ses longs cheveux épais. Elle est dotée d'un fort caractère mais pas autant que Karin. Oh et elle a également une peur bleue du sang.  
Je le sais parce qu'un jour, un imbécile que je connais répondant au nom d'Uzumaki Naruto lui a fait une blague à grands renforts de ketchup... Inutile de vous raconter la suite, on a entendu ses cris dans tout l'établissement. Elle et Karin sont bonnes amies avec Tayuya.

-Ino Yamanaka ; Ce qu'on remarque directement chez elle, c'est son extrême confiance en elle. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit la rivale de Karin, cela ne lui empêche pas d'être bonne amie avec elle. Elle est très adulée auprès de la gente masculine je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle représente le mythe de la fille parfaite. Des notes excellentes, un physique (qui se dit) avantageux et en plus de ça un haut rang social. D'après moi ce n'est qu'une façade, mais ça n'est que mon avis...

La deuxième bande à éviter est celle des Yankees, des voyous détestant l'autorité qui se rebellent contre la société. Ce groupe-ci est composé de ;

-Tayuya; Sans commentaires.

-Sakon/Ukon; Complètement malade. Un type à éviter. À sa naissance, ses parents, étant trop indécis - et légèrement fêlés soit dit en passant - lui ont donné deux prénoms pourtant ressemblants. Mais on le connaît plutôt sous le prénom de Sakon. Ce dernier possède une double personnalité. D'un naturel plutôt calme et réfléchi, il peut toutefois se révéler vraiment flippant et violent par moment. Et plus rien ne peut l'arrêter... Même les profs ont peur de lui, c'est d'un ridicule... Dans c'est moments là, Sakon se fait appeler Ukon justement. Mais certaines filles le surnomment Haru, j'en ignore la raison.

Jirôbô Nakanishi; Pff... Ce mec a perdu toute sa virilité. Et c'est véritablement flagrant lorsqu'il se fait traiter par Tayuya. Cette dernière, n'appréciant pas tellement qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur son langage...familier -ce que Jirôbô fait sans cesse- n'hésite pas à l'attaquer verbalement directement là où ça fait mal. C'est à dire, le surpoids de ce dernier. Le tout joliment agrémenté de mots crus. Se défend-t-il ? Non, il n'oserait pas. Surtout face à Tayuya. Je vous l'ai dit, ce mec est une vraie tapette. Je me demande souvent ce qu'il fout chez les Yankees.

Kidômaru Supaida(*); Ouh là... Celui-là aussi il est à éviter. Un vrai psychopathe dans l'âme, ce mec est tout bonnement un escroc. Arnaquer les gens c'est comme un jeu pour lui. Et autant vous dire qu'il aime jouer jusqu'au bout. Si vous voulez faire affaire avec lui, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire ; À vos risques et périls.

Sinon je pense que j'ai fait le tour du genre de personnes à éviter.  
Après ça, il y a bien sur d'autres groupes ; le club d'arts martiaux, le club de jardinage, l'équipe de basket et bien sur... Le président des élèves, j'ai nommé: Hyûga Neji.

Un vrai pot de glace ce mec, quand je le vois j'ai l'impression de ne rien voir justement.  
D'habitude, il ne parle que rarement et je peux facilement certifier ne jamais l'avoir vu rire.  
Enfin bon, ça s'est tout de même amélioré depuis quelque temps. Oui précisément, depuis le jour où Uzumaki lui a foutu une raclée phénoménale. Je ne connais pas vraiment toutes les circonstances des faits, tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est que ça avait un lien avec la cousine de Neji ; Hyûga Hinata.

Soit, ça fait à peine quelques semaines que l'école à débuté et pourtant je m'emmerde déjà.  
Les énergumènes qu'on appelle "élèves" me saoulent, les profs sont barbants et je flotte sans cesse dans une sorte de léthargie en classe tellement les cours me lassent. Je suis vraiment pressé que l'école se termine, je commence à être fatigué de tout ça.

-Uchiwa, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain cette réponse ?

Oh, Iruka-sensei... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ? Ah ouais, j'avais oublié, je suis en plein cours d'anglais.

-C'est aussi compliqué que ça que d'écouter en classe ? M'interroge t-il, déjà légèrement énervé.

Oh et puis mince, j'avais quand même envie de prendre l'air de toute façon...

- « It's actually difficult to stay awake when a course is _that_ bothering», je réponds le plus naturel du monde. (TRAD; "En fait c'est compliqué de rester éveillé lorsqu'un cours est _à ce point_ ennuyeux")

Iruka-sensei me fixe longuement, une expression outrée sur le visage. J'esquisse un sourire mesquin. Ben quoi ? J'ai répondu à sa question, non ?

*  
Enfin de l'air... Je n'en pouvais plus. Heureusement, ma petite provocation de tout à l'heure a eu l'effet espéré, c'est à dire, une mise à la porte. Là je suis assis sur l'escalier de secours, près du toit de l'école. Le silence... Que peut-on rêver de mieux ? C'est fou ce que ça me tranquillise, me ressource. Je vais en profiter pour prendre une sucette « Lollipop », tiens.

C'est ma marque de sucette préférée, elle vient de Corée. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents nous prenaient parfois avec eux pendant leurs voyages d'affaires Itachi et moi. Alors une année, nous étions tous allés en Corée une semaine. En nous promenant en ville, ma mère nous avait acheté des sucreries dans une petite librairie parmi lesquelles il y avait des sucettes Lollipop.  
L'emballage était rose bonbon et orange donc n'étant encore qu'un enfant, les couleurs m'ont tout de suite attiré. Et quand j'y ai goûté, j'ai tout de suite adoré leur goût sucré et acidulé, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, pendant tous les jours qui ont suivi, je n'ai fait qu'en manger encore et encore...  
Mais lorsque nous sommes rentrés au Japon, je n'ai plus pu en prendre, malheureusement. Après la mort de mes parents, je me suis mis en tête de trouver tout objet ou chose quelconque susceptible de me rattacher à eux.

C'est là qu'en feuilletant un album photos de notre famille, et en tombant sur une photos de nous en Corée -où j'avais une sucette « Lollipop » à la main, ces fameuses friandises ont fait apparition dans mon esprit. Leur doux goût fruité illustrait parfaitement ma vie d'enfant avant le drame. Une vie heureuse et colorée...en famille. Ça me rappelait le souvenir joyeux de notre voyage en Corée tous les quatre, le timbre délicat de la voix de ma mère, le ton rassurant de mon père, les petites pichenettes que mon frère m'assénait et qu'il ne fait plus maintenant.

Ça a été dur mais j'ai finalement trouvé un endroit où on vendait ces fameuses sucettes. Dans une librairie tenue par des immigrés coréens. Je sais que c'est idiot, stupide et misérablement sentimental mais malgré tout, je m'accroche à ça. Mes parents... me manquent.  
10 ans.  
Je n'ai passé que dix petites années auprès d'eux, avec une famille complète.

-Hanô...

Il y a quelqu'un ? Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu de bruits de pas, mais c'était une voix féminine. Je me retourne et aperçois... Tiens, la fille aux tifs roses qui m'a bousculé tout à l'heure.  
Elle me regarde l'air gêné et baisse ses yeux.

-Quoi ? J'interroge.  
-Hum... Je, C'est à dire que, heu...  
-Hun, je déclare solennellement avant de détourner mon regard du sien.

Quelle idiote. En plus de ne pas savoir marcher, elle ne sait pas non plus parler.  
M'enfin... Ce n'est pas plus mal après tout. Qu'elle se taise.

-Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin des toilettes pour filles s'il vous plaît ? Lâche-t-elle pour ne pas dire crie-t-elle d'une traite.

Je repose mon regard sur elle quand... Wow.  
Je n'ai jamais vu les pommettes d'une personne atteindre une telle couleur... Elle est toute rouge. Comme une tomate.

-J'sais pas où c'est, je réponds.  
-Hééé ?

Elle affiche une moue d'abord surprise puis résignée.  
À quoi elle s'attendait ? En général, les garçons vont aux toilettes... Des garçons justement ! La Rosine reste un moment comme ça avant de finalement faire un pas hésitant vers moi.

-C'est interdit de rester ici à cette heure-ci non ?  
-Je me fous des règles, je lui balance histoire qu'elle me foute la paix.  
-Ah bon... Comment tu t'appelles ?

J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle saisisse le message. Seulement j'ai pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins, moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me déranges.  
-Ah... Euh... En fait je me suis absentée du cours car je ne me sentais pas bien mais je me suis un peu égarée...

Un peu égarée ? Elle a carrément atterri sur le toit du lycée !

-Content pour toi, lui dis-je blasé avant de sortir un bref instant ma sucette pour la remettre en bouche.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent vivement tandis qu'elle ouvre grand sa bouche. Son visage est si expressif qu'il me rappelle ces stupides mangas de filles passant à la télévision que Tayuya regarde en cachette.

-Eeeh ? Fait-elle comme une gamine. Des sucettes Lollypop ! Où tu les as trouvées ? Je peux en avoir une ? S'il te plaiiiit...!

Cette fille est folle. Il faut absolument que je m'en débarrasse.

-Arrête de gesticuler comme une gamine, tu veux ?

Ses pommettes prennent progressivement une teinte carmin tandis qu'elle fronce ses sourcils et arrête ses mouvements débiles.

-Je suis pas une gamine !

Nan mais tu te fous de moi...  
Je croyais qu'Uzumaki serait la personne la plus idiote que je rencontrerais dans ma vie ; je me trompais.

-C'est juste que... Ce sont mes sucettes préférées. Lorsque j'étais petite j'en prenais beaucoup ! Ça me rappelle plein de bons souvenirs ! Où les as-tu trouvées ? Ces sucettes ne se vendaient pourtant qu'en...  
-Corée, complétai-je

Je fouille dans ma poche, après tout il doit bien m'en rester une. Elle cessera de parler, c'est le principal.

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant sa fameuse friandise.  
-M-merci beaucoup ! Dit-elle.

Et là son regard quelque peu émerveillé me ramène brutalement en arrière.  
Je me revois environ dix ans plus tôt goûter pour la première fois à ces friandises.

-Au fait... Moi c'est Sasuke.

Malgré que ce ne soit pas la première fois que je publie ce chapitre je suis toujours aussi stressée o_O  
- Traduction ; LÂCHEZ VOS COMS ! xD  
Sinon je voulais avant tout éclaircir quelques points.  
1) Ni Karin, ni Kin, ni Ino ne seront les "poufs" de l'histoire, je tiens au contraire à les valoriser en leur donnant un chouette rôle, marrant, quelque peu stupide ;p (sauf peut-être Ino, dans son cas il y aura plus de sérieux) et iMPORTANT par la suiiiiiite ! Je dis rien, na ! ;P  
2) L'ambiance qui regnera sera incontestablement celle de l'univers Shôjo ? Chais pas j'voulais le dire c'est tout.  
3)Cette Sakura sera un peu fifille et neuneu par moment mais elle aura un très bon fond, un peu comme Tohru de FruitBasket vous voyez ? :/3

Au fait je me demande si les fans de FruitBasket ont saisi mes petits clins d'oeil avec Haru et Sakon par exemple xD

_{Explications & Vocabulaire [(*)]_

_Kogal _; Bon alors je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, en gros une Kogal (ou Gal) veut être toujours à la pointe de la mode. Ces filles-là sont très excentriques et parfois même elles sont un peu... Idiotes. M'enfin bon si vous voulez vraiment saisir le sens des Kogals, je vous conseille de lire ce super shôjo ; "Gals !".

Karin _Kotobuki_: J'ai emprunté le nom de "Kotobuki" à l'héroïne très charismatique de "Gals !" qui est Ran Kotobuki car je compte donner à Karin un caractère similaire à cette dernière. J'espère pouvoir relever le défi :)

Kidômaru _Supaida_: Là, pour Supaida, c'est de la pure invention xD.  
C'est très simple. Vous vous rappelez des techniques ninja de Kidômaru dans le manga original ? Et bien elles sont relatives aux araignées, donc;  
Araignée en français-~ Spider en anglais-~ Transcrit en katakana (caractères japonais servant à écrire des mots étrangers) ça donne donc "Supaida" ! (à peu près ^.^')  
Je sais j'ai un esprit tordu ^_~

Bon allez je vous laisse  
Des baisers~

Swerera

Au fait, les reviews sont très appréciés ! J'aimerai avoir le plus d'avis possibles ^^


	2. Pardonnemoi

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennnent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Gnagnagna.**_

_Yooooooo !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Certes la longueur est assez ridicule mais le troisième chapitre sera bien plus long ;) Alors pour ceux qui demandaient, il y a déjà onze chapitres d'écrits, tous en ligne sur mon blog qui est : .com :) Je vous préviens juste d'une chose les chapitres que je poste ici sont corrigés et remaniés, il peut donc y avoir des différences ! Mais bon, ça peut toujours être intéressant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil car il y a des illustrations, des musiques d'ambiances... la déco est plus sympa aussi ! ^^ Enfin voilà, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont postés des reviews et m'ont mis en favoris : JE VOUS KIFFE :D !_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**Ninoschka :** Coucou ! Pour commencer merci de t'être donnée tant de mal pour poster ta review ! XD Pour Sasuke, j'avoue que le glaçon ultime c'est lui, mais dans ma fiction ses parents sont certes décédés mais il n'y a pas cette histoire de vengeance avec Itachi &tc, pas d'assassinat et puis, même si elle est recomposée, il a tout de même une famille donc je voulais prendre tous ces facteurs en compte pour son caractère. Parce que, si tu te souviens bien, dans le manga, lorsque ses parents étaient encore vivants, Sasuke avait un caractère jovial et enfantin. Donc bien sur je ne vais pas en faire un personnage enjoué mais à défaut du Sasuke vengeur et empli de haine, je l'ai rendu cynique, rebelle et blasé mais tout en gardant son côté taciturne parce que je pense que c'est un peu comme ça qu'il serait devenu si ça lui était arrivé. Après bien sûr c'est subjectif ! :D Pour la sucette je plaide coupable hahaha xD Oui indéniablement c'est shôjo mais je t'avoue que c'est plus pour le délire d'appeler Sakura Lollipop qu'autre chose :p Si tu vas sur mon blog tu comprendras :D Sinon merci pour ces compliments et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sakura, son personnage est en réalité très complexe.:) Bisous !_

_**Shiemi0 ** Merci !:D Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je posterai la suite très rapidement, je dois juste corriger le chapitre:)_

_**YaruhiTsuki **; Merci ! FRUiT BASKET POWAAH xO ! _

_**Guest **; Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que je m'amuse bien avec Tayuya ! C'est un personnage que je trouve très exploitable pour les fictions et je la voulais absolument dans celle-là :D_

_**Mama **: Merci :D Hum... Je pense que tu en auras une démonstration assez explicite dans le chapitre à venir hahaha :D_

_**Et maintenant le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre II : « Pardonne-moi... »**_

-Sasuke-kuuuun ! Crie une voix féminine.

Je me retourne pour identifier la personne qui a osé m'appeler par mon prénom(*) quand j'aperçois, ô surprise... C'est la fille aux cheveux roses d'hier, vêtue de l'uniforme de nôtre lycée, Konoha-Gakuen. Elle court jusqu'à moi et me fait un grand sourire.

-Tiens, _Lollipop_..., je marmonne.  
-Hé ! J'ai un nom ! Se défend-t-elle.  
-Je l'ai pas retenu.

Elle a sûrement du me le dire hier mais en même temps avec tout ce qu'elle a déblatéré...

-D'ailleurs qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Tu ne me connais même pas.  
-Mais Sasuke-kun, hier tu ne m'as dit que ton prénom...

Sa remarque me fait légèrement rougir de honte. Franchement, je ferais mieux de me la fermer par moments. Ne trouvant rien d'ironique à rétorquer, j'opte pour la réplique facile ;

-Lâche-moi.  
-Maaaais...! Proteste-t-elle.

Je la devance en l'ignorant ; « On répond aux imbéciles par le silence. » De toutes façons, elle commence à me saouler cette fille bizarre. Hier, il a à peine fallu que je lui dise mon prénom pour qu'elle se mette à me raconter toute la vie de son « super chaton trop-super-hyper-mignon qu'elle a appelé Kyô parce qu'il est roux et qu'elle adoooooooooore ''Fruit Basket '' ! »  
Nan mais sérieusement si j'avais su, je serais resté tranquillement à somnoler en cours d'anglais. Je recommence à marcher. Manquerait plus que je sois en retard à cause d'elle.

-Dis Sasuke,...  
-Quoi encore ? Je demande blasé.  
-Est-ce que tu connaîtrais une certaine Ino ? Demande-t-elle hésitante.  
-Ino comme Ino Yamanaka ?  
-Oui ! Tu la connais ?! S'exclame-t-elle soudainement.  
-Nan, je lance, brisant avec un certain plaisir son enthousiasme. Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, elle et moi on se parle pas, je continue.

Elle baisse les yeux, dépitée sans que je puisse réellement en saisir la raison. Au moins, à défaut d'être seul elle me fichera la paix pendant le trajet.

Après une journée encore plus ennuyeuse que la précédente, la sonnerie a finalement fini par retentir. La dernière de la journée. Je commençais à perdre espoir.  
Je sors de la classe et emprunte le couloir menant directement à la sortie quand soudain ;

-Hey ! Sas'ke ! Crie une voix vivement, faisant retentir divers échos sur les murs du couloir de l'école.

Encore quelqu'un qui m'appelle par mon prénom...  
Ils se sont tous passés le mot ou quoi ? J'ignore le perturbateur et continue mon chemin. J'en ai marre qu'on s'adresse à moi si familièrement alors qu'hier encore j'avais la paix –enfin presque.

-Hoi ! Uchiwa ! Insiste la même voix.

Je me retourne cette fois.

-Quoi ? J'interroge tout en découvrant l'identité de mon interlocuteur, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là... Il marche tout en se grattant la tête d'une main, visiblement embarrassé avec un sourire idiot. Je le vois venir avec ses airs... Il a un truc à me demander c'est sûr.

-En fait je voulais te demander...

Bingo.

-Tu vois... dans ma classe 'y a une nouvelle...Haruno Sakura...

J'arque un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, moi ?

-'Connais pas, je commente.  
-Hé ?  
-Quoi « hé ? » ? J'connais pas de Sakura j'te dis. Donc laisse-moi tranquille.  
-Mais je t'ai vu arriver avec elle ce matin. Elle a des cheveux roses même ! Dit-il tout en essayant de mimer je ne sais quoi sur sa tête.  
-Ah...Lollipop, je trouve.  
-C'est quoi « Lolli.. », commence-t-il.

Je le coupe, agacé.

-Laisse tomber, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ta... Sakura ?  
-A-ah... Euh bah c'est-à-dire que... en fait, heu...  
-Accouche.

Le blond rougit de plus belle. Ses pupilles vagabondent un peu partout avant qu'il finisse par lâcher ;

-B-Bah en fait elle me plaît !

Oh...nan... Je déteste ce type de niaiseries. J'esquisse une mine de dégoût ; ce genre de trucs c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?  
-Je sais pas, répond-t-il, mais t'as l'air de la connaître non ?  
-Et alors ? J'en ai absolument rien à foutre de vos histoires à deux balles, dis-je franchement.  
-Allez s'il te plaît ! Sas'ke !  
-Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Je répond agacé, et puis qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse pour toi, d'abord ?  
-C'est vrai ?! Tu acceptes vraiment de m'aider ? Oh, t'es vraiment un pote Sas'ke !  
-J'suis pas ton pote abru...Eeh ?!  
-Sois pas modeste, à demain !

Je le laisse partir, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment j'ai pu réussir à me faire aussi cruellement berner par un tel imbécile.

Et merde.

-Je suis rentré, j'annonce comme à mon habitude tout en pénétrant dans ma maison.  
-Bienvenu à la maison, chantonne presque Itachi.

J'ôte mes chaussures et enfile mes pantoufles déjà disposées à l'entrée avant d'aller m'affaler sur le sofa du salon et de lâcher un soupire sonore. Quelle journée pourrie tout de même.

-Ça va pas 'Suke ? S'inquiète Itachi.  
-Si..., j'assure vaguement.  
-Tu mens très mal, remarque Itachi, je devrais te donner des cours, termine-t-il en plaisantant, ou plutôt en _essayant_ de plaisanter.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

-C'est Yum-Yum ! S'exclame-t-il, un sourire béat scotché au visage.  
-Supeeer..., renchéris-je avec ironie.  
-Allô Ayumi, [...?] Oui et toi ? [...!] Ah... Ouais, ça pourrait le faire ! [...?] Mais naaan..., ça les dérangera pas voyons !

Ayumi Kôbayashi; la copine d'Itachi.  
Ça fait environ deux semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble, elle est plutôt buvable mais sans plus pour ma part. Je la sens pas trop personnellement. Tayuya, elle, a carrément l'air de la détester.

En parlant d'elle, cette dernière se manifeste en descendant les escaliers, encore vêtue de son uniforme de l'école. Ou plutôt... De ce qu'elle en a fait. Elle a découpé -avec un terme plus correct je dirais "dechiré"- sa jupe de sorte à ce qu'elle lui arrive un peu en dessous des mollets, a dessiné et colorié une version chibi(*) d'elle qui tire la langue dans le dos de sa chemise et a écrit au feutre indélébile toujours sur cette pauvre chemise "Yankee Powaah !".

Elle a un air hautain et bougon, comme d'habitude. C'est certainement notre seul point commun quand j'y pense.  
Tayuya m'interpelle ;

-'Suke, viens un peu par ici.  
-Quoi, je demande après être venu vers elle.  
-Avec qui il parle Itachi ?  
-Kôbayashi.

Elle lâche un sifflement méprisant.

-Ce qu'elle me soûle celle-là.  
-Hn, émis-je.  
-Dis Sasuke..., commence-t-elle d'un air fort hésitant.

-Tu la trouves comment Kôbayashi ?  
-J'l'aime pas, j'avoue avec toute franchise.  
-Non pas comme ça..! Enfin... Oh laisse tomber..., termine-t-elle en soupirant avant de partir.

Je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.  
Décidément elle est vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps, et décidément j'avais raison ; c'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

Sakura sortait à peine de sa salle de classe. Ce jour-là elle avait terminé à dix-sept heures et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. La rose se dirigea vers son casier et en tourna avec un long soupir la serrure déjà rouillée. Elle prenait les livres dont elle avait besoin lorsqu'elle entendit d'autres élèves sortir avec animation de leurs classes respectives. Parmis eux, deux élèves féminines qui se saluaient gaiement retinrent son attention

-À demain Ino ! S'exclama la première.  
-Ouais, salut ! Répondit la seconde.

« Ino ?! » Pensa avec effarement la Haruno en faisant tomber les livres qu'elle tenait alors, sous le coup de la surprise. Sakura fit volte-face, c'était bien elle avec ses yeux d'une couleur cyan incroyablement rare, avec ses cheveux d'un blond scintillant presque mordoré. Oui, c'était bien la jeune fille qui, à une certaine période fut sa meilleure amie.  
Comme ''Lollipop'' le pressentait, Ino était devenue incroyablement belle au fil du temps. Elle s'était également beaucoup affinée même si a la base elle n'en avait pas besoin. La jeune blonde, ayant entendu le bruit de la chute des livres se dirigea vers Sakura –celle-ci lui tourna rapidement le dos.

-Laisse-moi t'aider à ramasser tes livres, proposa Ino avec une bonté qui rappela à Sakura quelques souvenirs.  
-N-non ça ira... merci, parvint à bredouiller la rose en baissant la tête.

Presque immédiatement après, la Yamanaka remarqua ses cheveux roses. Et le ton de sa voix ne fit que confirmer l'horrible pressentiment qui commençait déjà à envahir la blondinette.

-Sakura..., murmura-t-elle malgré elle.

Celle-ci releva la tête avec hésitation, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ino –cette dernière écarquilla les siens.

-Ino.., prononça non sans peine la rose.  
-Non ! Cria-t-elle avant de se lever brusquement pour sortir du couloir de l'école.

Sakura n'essaya même pas de la retenir, sa vue fut vite brouillée par ses larmes. Elle ne fit que rabaisser sa tête en répétant entre deux sanglots « Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi... »

_-~*•.•*~-_

_Explications_(*) ✎

''Je me retourne pour identifier la personne qui_ a osé m'appeler par mon prénom_[...]": Au Japon, on n'appelle quelqu'un par son prénom que lorsque l'on a atteint un certain degré de familiarité avec cette personne. La manière que l'on utilise pour la nommer dépend du degré d'affinité que l'on a avec elle.  
Ex; Vous appellerez un camarade classe que vous connaissez à peine par son nom de famille. (Le plus souvent précédé du suffixe "san", par exemple ; Uchiwa-san)

_Chibi_ : Alors là je sais pas trop comment expliquer ce terme mais bon en gros c'est une version dessinée réduite et en générale trop cute d'une personne xD Hahaha Elles sont cool mes définitions hein ?:D

Now, reviews ?:D


End file.
